Hanna's Advice
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: When Alison can't stop thinking about Emily, she calls the one person who knows her the best for advice: Hanna. Rated M to be safe. Complete for now, but more may be added in the future.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended.**_

* * *

"Hey Hanna, are you home?" Alison asked. "I couldn't sleep so I made muffins, I can bring them over if you want?" It was early Saturday morning and after a fitful, restless night of tossing and turning, her thoughts filled with images of Emily Fields, Alison needed advice.

"What time is it?" Hanna asked with a yawn.

"It's eight o'clock."

"Yeah, ok, I'll make coffee."

Alison smiled. "Thanks Han, I'll see you in a few."

A is gone, the drama done. For the first time in what seems like forever, Alison doesn't cringe in fear as she does something as simple as walk down the street. It's both freeing and downright terrifying at the same time. When she gets to Hanna's house she knocks softly.

"It's open!" Hanna shouts.

"Hey." Alison says as she hands Hanna the muffins.

"What's up?" Hanna says. "You like two sugars and cream in your coffee right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Hanna smiles. "You're up early for a Saturday."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to really sleep, like, at all." Alison sighs before sipping her coffee. "Mmm, that's good."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know. Still in shock about everything that went down. Well that and..."

"And?" Hanna pushed for an answer.

Alison blushed. "Emily. I can't stop thinking about Emily."

Hanna's eyes widened in surprise. "Emily? Really?" Alison nodded her head as she picked at a muffin. "Exactly what are you thinking about?"

"Emily naked, sweaty and moaning beneath me..."

"Oh my god!" Hanna squealed. "I can't believe you just said that. Wait, Ali, are you even gay? What about Lorenzo?"

"Lorenzo is a sweet guy, he really is but I just didn't feel anything when he kissed me so I told him that I just wanted to be friends. And as far as your other question, No, I'm not gay, but I don't think I'm 100% straight either. What I feel for Emily..." Alison smiled. "God, I've never felt something so strong for anyone or anything else."

"Wow Ali, Damn. Please don't take this the wrong way but I never would have thought that you had feelings for her, not after everything that happened with the two of you in the past."

Alison sighed in understanding. "Hanna I'm completely in love with her and for the first time in my life I don't have to hide it. I was terrified before, when we were younger. I was starting to get the A texts and I became even more of a bitch because I was afraid someone would find out and all of you would be hurt. Emily always looked at me differently and I knew on some level that she liked me, and I liked it because deep down I knew I had feelings for her too. The first time she kissed me I thought I was going to faint, and then the second time in the locker room I pushed her away, because I was too afraid to admit to myself that I had feelings for my best friend. An then, well, I was hit over the head, buried alive, and we all know how the rest of that turned out."

Hanna reached out to Alison in a comforting gesture. "Did you ever tell Emily that you had feelings for her?" Hanna asked.

"Do you remember that night Mona attacked me in the church?" Hanna nodded. "Earlier that night I apologized to Paige for how horrible I was to her. When Paige left I told Emily that her feelings for me weren't one sided. After the church incident I didn't want to be alone so Emily slept over and we talked a little. I told her that she was the hardest one for me to leave behind because she was. I couldn't sleep and neither could Emily. We kissed -"

"Oh my god!" Hanna screamed again. "You totally had sex with Emily that night didn't you?"

"What? No, well, not exactly? I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Hanna questioned.

"Well we were kissing and it was amazing and we both ended up topless. Nothing else came off but we were, oh god, we were grinding and it felt amazing and..."

"And you had an orgasm didn't you?" Hanna interrupted.

Alison's face was fire truck red. "Uh-huh..."

"And did Emily get off too?"

"Uh-huh." Alison confirmed.

"Oh wow this is better than a soap opera!" Hanna laughed.

"Hanna!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Ali. But, really, why are you here telling me this and not at Emily's telling her? "

"Because I need advice! I don't know how to tell her I'm in love with her and I'm scared shitless!" Alison admitted.

"Alison, love is scary. Its the one thing we have absolutely no control over. It's great and terrifying at the same time. You just have to put yourself out there. Be honest with Em, tell her what you told me."

"But what if she doesn't want me?" Alison asked quietly.

"Oh, she wants you. Alison, she's never not wanted you. Even when we all went crazy and thought you were A she wanted you. And then you ended up in jail and, god Ali have I ever told you how sorry I am? How sorry we all are?"

Alison got up and hugged Hannah. "I know Hanna. Honestly I don't blame any of you, it was all Cece but we didn't know it then."

"Ok. This is what you're going to do." Hanna said as she wrapped up the rest of the muffins Alison had bought with her. "You are going to take the rest of these muffins to Emily's house and you're going to tell her how you feel. Don't be scared Ali, that girl loves you with every fiber of her being."

Alison hugged Hanna fiercely. Hanna Marin, you are amazing and I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go get your girl Ali."


End file.
